watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rise of Scourge
'The Rise of Scourge '''is a stand-alone manga that follows Scourge's life from when he was a kit, till when he became BloodClan leader. The cats on the cover are Scourge and Tigerpaw Summary :The plot starts out by showing Tiny(Scourge) playing with his brother Socks and his sister Ruby. Tiny gets knocked over by Ruby when she is trying to find Socks. Quince, their mother, calls Socks and Ruby over to her and chides them for not allowing Tiny to play. Tiny says that he wants his littermates to like him. The housefolk come in and put collars on the kits and let them outside for the first time. Tiny finds a small hole in the fence and goes through it into the forest. He climbs up a tree stump and is attacked by a bird. He goes back into the yard and exaggerates the story to his family. Ruby and Socks think he is lying and show it openly. That night, Quince looks at a photo of Jake and says it is strange that none of his kits have his ginger fur. The next day, housefolk come to adopt Sock Ruby and Tiny. Ruby and Socks are loved over by the housefolk kit, and Tiny is completly ignored. Afterward, Ruby tell Tiny that cats that aren't adopted get thrown in the river. Tiny runs outside while the others are napping and squeezes out the hole in the fence. Two kittypets tell him not to go into the forest and Tiny replys that he's strong. He hears something in the woods and goes in to meet a patrol made up of Thistleclaw, Tigerpaw, and Bluefur. Thistleclaw says intruders should be driven out harshly, but Bluefur objects saying Tiny is only a kit. Tigerpaw attacks Tiny and is about to kill him when Bluefur stops him. The patrol leaves and Tiny curls up by the fence to mope. The next day, He wanders into Twolegplace and finds some trash. He's about to eat it when two rogues jump out at him and tell him to get lost. Tiny wanders around until he find and old she-cat who shares her chicken with him. He tries to get his collar off, but to no avail. He goes off and finds an old dog. He is frightened until a Twoleg calls and it leaves. Tiny sees a tooth that the dog had left. He pokes it into his collar to try and get it off, but it only becomes stuck. The other cats see it and wonder where he got it. Tiny says he killed the dog and took it's tooth as a trophy. Later, two cats called Brick and Bone Come to Tiny. They ask if it's true that he killed a dog. Tiny answers yes. They ask Tiny to follow them. The request him to kill a dog that has been stealing food. Tiny decides to do it. But when he see the dog, he's scared. Only to find the dog is scared of Tiny's shadow and runs off. The other cats consider him a hero. They ask him what his name is. Tiny thinks for a moment, remembering his mothers words, "''Rogues are the scourge of all good cats." He declares that he wants to be called Scourge. Over the next moons, Scourge becomes the leader of BloodClan. One day, his brother and sister turn up. They beg for food, and Scourge gives them some. Then he orders them chased away. Cats come for his advice until a request for him to fight off a band of rogues. He goes. At the place he finds a rogue about to kill another cat. He says to face him instead. The rouges laugh at him, but he kills one of them. One of the rogues is thought to be Brokenstar but is not confirmed. :Moons later, Tigerstar comes and requests him, and BloodClan, to come to the forest. Scourge does, and it results in the battle between Tigerstar and him. Scourge wins. Rise of Scourge Rise of Scourge Category:Story